


You're -not- A Hero

by KOriginalAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Game of Thrones (TV), Lucifer (TV), Smallville, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOriginalAddict/pseuds/KOriginalAddict
Summary: "You're not a hero...""She was a hero, she was a hero in every way that a person can be..."Or basically a video showing that no matter how many times you fall, how many people bring you down, you can rise above it all and prove yourself with hard work ;)Please leave me some likes on the vid ♥ really encourages me to post morealso what would you guys think of a part 2 edit? which characters would you wanna see?





	You're -not- A Hero

Warning : Grab some tissues you'll need them  
(you can skip the bio if you want)

 

It took me since last October to finish this video, I wasn't sure which scenes i had to pick, which chain of thought I wanted to follow... but mostly it was my studies sucking out the life out of me lol... 

No seriously, I wanted to make this video as a sort of message, to show through my favorite characters that :

\- You need to see the bigger picture first before judging people, try understand their reasons (Kol Mikaelson desperate to stop raising Silas) instead of jumping to conclusions (like Ned stark did to Jaime) Because at the end of the day we're all human and all do impulsive things in the heat of the moment, it's how we handle it and deal with the consequences that determines how good or bad we are.

\- No matter how many people bring you down, you are the only one who can determine your own worth, do what you know is right and your great deeds will testify for themselves (Like Laurel did)

\- If you make mistakes, but you want to be better then do it and never listen to the people who can't see past one side of you, If 40 years old crippled Jaime Lannister says there's still time then there is also for you.

\- Even if you don't believe in yourself, sometimes a hero is hidden underneath you and rough times reveal it in time (Jimmy being the one to save Chloe from Davis, the human part of the beast that Clark was so desperate to save)

\- You can go through rough times, addiction, alcoholism, like Laurel, Jimmy and Oliver but if you're brave and strong enough you can pull through...

\- The greatest heroes aren't the ones everyone love, who always make the right choices and are never questioned, the greatest heroes are the ones who get constantly hurt, betrayed, beaten and hated, but still they find the goodness to risk their lives over and over for those people if not the whole world, they never give up, they never let the darkness change them like Derek, who lost everything and everyone he ever loved, who was betrayed by the people who called themselves friends (Scott forcing him to turn Gerard), but still goes out of his way to repeatedly save scott getting hurt in the process, save Chris Argent who was from the family that burned his... 

"I am a predator but I don't have to be a killer"

and even when he gives up his alpha status to save his sister, it doesn't stop him from helping make beacon hills safer

"I may not be an alpha anymore but I can still fight like one" 

Or like Castiel, who saved the world twice but was deemed a villain the second time because Dean only cared about himself and his brother, Castiel who was abused for a decade by the people who called themselves his family but still helped them, who died at least 5 times to save others and only got hated in return and he still wants to help, and still tries never letting his "mistakes" stop him from being the true hero

Castiel who rebelled against heaven over and over leading them to tear into his head and wash it clean for all eternity but it never stays that way, because Castiel is a hero at his core, and no brainwashing, pain and loss can ever make him lose that

The Real Heroes are the ones who put people's lives before and above any moral concept about "honor" and "killing" because their safety comes before their reputation or being loved.


End file.
